Shrunk?
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: It wasn't Shinichi who turned into Conan, but it was Ran! Now Ran is living under Shinichi's roof with a different name. Will Shinichi find out who she is? imposable idea right? BUT NOTHING IS IMPOSABLE WITH FANFICTION! Shinichi X Ran. CHAPTER 17 IS FINALY UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader, there is ONE thing I want to tell you before you read. When I don't get more than six reviews on a story, generally I don't continue it… of for a while that is.**

"I'm going to get some drinks, wait here Shinichi!" Ran dashed of, waving to Shinichi.

'Somehow I feel like I won't see her again.' Shinichi thought. It was weird, like Ran would be gone, but no dead. On a trip maybe? He messed up his hair in frustration, he just did that sometimes. 'My theory is probably wrong, I have no evidence.'

'Now, which way is to the vending machine?' Ran bit her lip in frustration. She rounded the corner only to see a sight that scared her out of her teeth. Some men in black were doing so sort of trade. She couldn't make out their words, but she knew it was something bad. Ran knew what to do in these situations, they happened all the time with Shinichi. All she had to do was go and tell Shinichi. She turned around to find him, only to be his on the head by something hard.

She hit the ground, she could taste the blood that trickled down her face. Her body hurt all over. She tried to peal herself apart from the ground, but it felt like there was glue keeping her attached to the grassy floor beneath.

"Bro, looks like someone was spying on you, see? Isn't this the girl that was with that Kudo-Bozu guy?" The guy that knocked her out said. He had long white hair and wore all black clothing.

"You're right!" The slightly shorter, slightly stupider guy said. "Let's kill her!"

"Wait, there are still police around, let's use this!" The man held up a small briefcase, opened it to reveal at least two dozen pills. "It's the newest product from the organization. Theses pills will kill someone and leave to evidence what so ever. We can test it on her; make sure Sherry did a good job." He smiled. He pulled a pill out from one of the holders and placed it in Ran's mouth. He took a flask of water and forced her to drink it.

"Hey, the police are coming, we got to go." They turned tail and ran, leaving Ran, in pain. Her body felt hot, like it was on fire.

'What is going to happen to me?' Ran shut her eyes. 'I'm I going to die?' then the pain subsided, she opened her eyes to see a police man holding out an outreached hand.

"You ok, little girl?"

**I know it is short, but that just seemed like such a good ending! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got so may reviews! Thank you so much everyone! You made me want to continue this story much more! This chapter is a bit longer…**

Ran was confused. Why we're here cloths to baggy? Why did everyone look so big? And worst of all, why did the man call her little girl? "Little girl? I'm in my second year of high school!"

They looked at her with blank faces, and then cracked up. "What kind of joke are you playing? You are obviously a primary school student!" Ran looked at them all with a confused look. She stumbled back, tripping over her shirt.

'Man, these shorts are big, did my cloths grow?' Ran stepped back, while holding up her shorts. It would be embarrassing if they fell down. 'I can't let Shinichi see me like this; he would tease me to no end!' Ran desisted, with her ninja reflexes; she turned tail and ran back to her apartment to get a new change of clothes.

She stopped, catching her breath. She never got this tired after so little time. She leaned against a shop window and saw something she hadn't see in about ten years, a small kid. And that small kid was Ran! Her eyes grew wide. 'What happened?' She stared at her reflection. 'Does this mean; that drug… took away ten years from my life?' she bent her head, now how would she go back to the detective agency; her father would never believe her! A shadow crossed her face, a tear dripped down her check. She ran away at top speed, going anywhere but home.

Her phone buzzed, and e-mail? She reached for it and flipped it open. The message was from Shinichi. It said; _Ran, where are you? Did something happen to you? _She breathed heavily. She didn't want him to know, she wanted to keep it a secret. She responded; _I'm fine. My father turned up and wanted me to return home. Sorry, but I have to go. You can go home ok? _She reached for the send button with her thumb and clicked it. The little beep sound felt like a fifty ton weight on her head. She might never see him again, ever. She walked though Tokyo, every steep felt heavy and soon she broke out into a run.

Her eyes were shut, there for she didn't see the professor walking out of a restaurant with food on his mouth. She crashed headfirst into the scientist.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going… Professor!" Ran opened her eyes wide. Maybe since he was a scientist he could make her sixteen again! "It's me Ran!"

"Ran-kun? Don't be silly! Sorry to spoil your luck, but Ran is Sixteen…"

"I was forced to take a drug that made me shrink!" She waved her arms. "Please believe me!"

"Well, you are wearing her cloths she wore today…"

"See, I am Ran!" She was crying now.

Agasa looked at her hopelessly, not knowing what to do. "Ok, let me hear your story." (**Don't complain that he gave in so easily, I didn't know what to do!)**

Shinichi was on his way home. He has thinking hard, about ran. 'Why had she disappeared?' he just couldn't understand it at all. If something had happened to her, and what? He sighed, and put his hands in his pockets like when he did when he was frustrated. But as he would say, "There is only one truth!"

Maybe Ran was kidnapped by someone and was forced under gunpoint to send him that text? Or maybe she was out cold and one of them had sent it? He scratched his head in frustration, messing up his hair into a tangled knot. 'What is it?' He reached his home, the Kudo residence. He turned the door knob and stepped inside, still thinking about Ran and the possible Kidnapping case.

It was getting late; she changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed. He stared out the window, thinking hard. He saw the professor walking back to his house, 'went out to eat again while I was away hu? I'll get you for this!' he exasperated look came on his face. But for a second he thought he saw a little girl with his, about seven years old and wearing really big cloths, Ran's cloths. But he blinked and she was gone. 'Must have been my imagination.' He lied back down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was like this for a good half hour, thinking about Ran, then slowly closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

"Ok, so you are Ran?"

"Yes," Ran looked serious.

"And you were shrunk by two men in black?" Ran nodded. "I think you should keep this a secret. According to what you told me, they intended to kill you after you spied on them. Meaning that you have information that cannot be told, even to Shinichi. You may not tell him or anyone else."

"What about my dad? Wont he be wondering if I disappear for too long? NO he won't! My daughter has just disappeared, what's new?" Ran said sarcastically.

"… You may tell your dad, but no one else!"

"What if Shinichi finds out?"

"Don't let him! Trick him if you have too!"

"So I hope you aren't going to say I need to live with my father? Shinichi will defiantly find out!"

"So who do I live with? You?"

"You need to live with… Shinichi himself!"

"What?" Ran looked at him funny.

"You heard me, with SHINICHI!"

"No."

"Why?" The professor had a sly expression on his face.

"Because…"Her face was a bright shade of red.

"Because you like him, right?" Ran blushed even more at that. "You WILL live with him and to do that, you need a fake name!"

"Like what?" Ran was still a pitch color.

"How about, Hanazaki Akane!" He was on fire now, fire of determination!

"What kind of name is that anyway? Hanazaki? Can you choose a weirder name if you wanted to?" Ran bent her head down in fury. "Oh by the way, what about my clothes? These big clothes are embarrassing!"

"I'll go get you some now, I know a girls cloths shop that closes really late! I'll go get you some!" a light bulb appeared above his head.

"How do you know?" Ran said suspiciously, giving Agasa an evil look.

"Bye!" He ran off, leaving ran sighing at his own immatureness. "Agasa-san… you've been caught." Ran walked to the bathroom, eyeing herself in the mirror. Her body dad indeed turned six or seven again. They said "Test," maybe that meant they didn't know what it would do on humans? She hoped so. Ran was pretty smart, because after thinking about it in more detail, she realized why she couldn't tell anyone. If they found out who she was, they would not only kill her, but anyone related to her. That included Shinichi.

Whatever happens, Ran could not let Shinichi get hurt. No her childhood friend, not her first and only love, and not the great detective that she knew so well. She didn't care if she had to live in his house under a completely different name and have to keep him from unraveling her true identity. Ran would do almost ANYTHING! The thought of those men in black exterminating him burned a hole in her brain. If he died, that burn would never leave, but it would only spread to her heart, the place it would hurt the most of all.

An hour passed, and finally the professor had come back. His arms were full of little girl cloths.

"I got a little carried away… there were just too many cute outfits that I couldn't resist! I got a whole lot!" The professor blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"How much did that cost?" Ran lifted an eyebrow.

"20,000 yen **(About 250$) **I think…" He looked at the ground.

"20,000 YEN!" Ran screamed. "How much did you buy anyway?"

"There is another bag in the car, so three." Ran slapped her forehead. This is enough cloths that we don't need to buy anymore! And look at how cute they are!"

Ran peered inside and her face lit up. "Professor since when could you pick out such cute little girl clothes? Their so CUTE!" Ran skipped around the room utter craziness.

"Um, Ran-kun are you ok?" The professor asked.

"Right. Need to stay serious." Ran stopped her craziness and got serious again.

"You can stay here until morning when you go and live at Shinichi's home."

"What about my dad?" Ran pointed out.

"I'll tell him."

"And where is 'Ran'?" Ran asked. "Did she just disappear one day?"

"Ran went on a trip, with her mom! Don't worry, I'll think up some crazy thing Shinichi might believe."

"Might hu?" Ran held up a clenched fist, Agasa stepped back. Even as a little girl, Ran could be lethal.

**Ok, not a bit longer, but three times longer! I got carried away, so addictive! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the hang up! I have written yet another story, The Switch. I feel that I have to update all of my stories… my three most popular current stories are; 1-Scar on Both 2- Shrunk? 3- The Switch. **

The next day~

Shinichi woke up to the ringing of a doorbell being pressed continuously. 'That darn Agasa, leave me a little sleep please!' Shinichi groaned and sat up in bed. His hair was a total mess; it looked like a birds nest. He stretched and headed downstairs so the front door. "What is it, so early in the morning?" Shinichi flung open the double doors to reveal the professor and a young girl wearing glasses. Shinichi blinked an eye, looking curiously at Ran. "This child… reminds me of Ran…" Shinichi bit his finger.

"Um, this is Hanazaki Akane. She is a relative of Ran. I was wondering, can you take care of her until her parents return?" Agasa said.

"… SURE! Man you look like Ran! But I'll tell you something, I know how you feel! My parents are in America, so if you need someone to cry on, you can cry on me!" Shinichi cheered happily. Ran and the professor stood, their faces whipped of emotion. All they were thinking was how dense Shinichi was right now. "I'm Kudo Shinichi, a high school detective! What about you?" Shinichi bent over to Ran's eye level.

"Ra…no Hanazaki Akane, pleasure to meet you!" Ran looked away to hid the fact that she was bright red. She could feel him breathing his face was so close to hers.

"What grade are you in, Akane-chan?" Shinichi smirked.

"First!"

"Do you have any hobbies? Like Soccer, or, writing, or drawing…" Shinichi tried his best to sound playful.

"Um, Karate!" Ran squeaked like a mouse.

"Karate?" Shinichi tilted his head. Ran panicked, he was going to find out her identity! How could he not… "Wow karate! You're defiantly a relative of Ran's!" Ran slapped her forehead. Really, really dense. "Talking about Ran, I wonder where she went last night?"

"Ran-neichan said that she had to go on a trip, with her mom!" Ran was sweating now.

"Oh, well she will come home soon enough." Shinichi stood up a laughed out loud. Really very dense. "Come one Akane-chan, I'll show you around my house." Shinichi took Ran's hand, making her blush and guided her inside for the full-fledged tour.

"… And finally, this will be your room!" Shinichi waved his arm to reveal a small room that Ran had never seen before. Maybe because it was in the basement. Not in the room with all the books, but merely a cold damp room of to the side.

"Shinichi-neichan, can I please be somewhere a little nicer? Please?"

"Fine, you can sleep in my room on the floor, okay?" Shinichi sighed.

"Um, sure…" Ran was bright red,

"Do you have a fever? You're all red…" Shinichi sounded concerned.

"I'm fine! But,,, don't you have school in twenty minutes?" Ran pointed at a clock.

"GA! I need to go! You go and fill out your form for school…" Shinichi ran off.

"Agasa already did that, so I have school too!" Ran was also jumping around the house, getting ready.

"Want me to pick you up from school?" Shinichi said as he ran out the door with Ran a foot behind. She shook her head. They went their separate ways and headed for school.

**Sorry it's so short… I have been very busy. Please review!**

**oh, and thank you to the person who told me i updated chapter 4 on the wrong story! that was the chaptr for Switch! THANK YOU SO MUCH! i would PM you, but you were labled a guest...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone…. If you read the end of chapter 3, you could see that I said that I posted the wrong chapter. That was for another story, the Switch. Thank you to the person who told me, but as I said in the last chapter, he or she was a guest. I felt bad about that and started to write this chapter. Sorry again readers, it was an author's mistake. **

"Everyone, we have a transfer student today! Her name is Hanazaki Akane, please be kind to her, okay?" The teacher welcomed Ran to the class. Ran was groaning in her head, she had to start Primary School again! Her inside pride was shattered, like a glass sphere. "Ok, Hanazaki-san, you can go sit next to Tsuburaya-kun!" (Mitsuhiko)

Mitsuhiko turned red and Ran walked over to the set next to him, after all… Ran was cute. Ran introduced herself to him and plopped her back pack on the desk. She sighed and sat down and wiped her hair out of her eyes. Yesterday had been a busy day, very busy day indeed. Class started and the other dense person apart from Shinichi, had no idea of the person next to her that had a "Love at first sight," moment.

He was staring at her; he thought how her hair was a little spikey on her bangs. There was one part of her hair that looked like a "Horn" but Mitsuhiko liked it. It made her unique.

"Tsuburaya-kun, can you solve problem two?" The teacher asked. He jumped out of his seat, surprised. He walked up to the chalk board, and gazed at problem two. It was a HARD question; 2+7. Ran sighed, this was TOO easy. She was already feed up with first grade, who would not? The teacher noticed Ran, and thought it was odd that she acted like the problem was easy. "Can YOU solve it, Hanazaki-san?"

"9," Ran said with no effort at all. The teacher squinted at her, but shook her head. She must have a sibling or something.

"Do you have an older sibling?" The teacher asked curiosity.

"No, but I have a roommate you could say. I'm just staying at his house." Ran thought of Shinichi.

"Well, what's his name, Hana-chan? Can I call you Hana-chan?"

"Yes, you may. And his name is, Kudo Shinichi, a high school detective." Ran bragged. She wasn't the bragging type, but who could not it that situation? If you were living with the famous high school detective, detective of the east **(Is Shinichi the east of the west, of is Hattori east?) **it was almost impossible.

"That high school detective! Kudo Shinichi! You mean that guy all over the papers! My mom told me about him!" The whole class murmured. The teacher was relieved, that must be why she was smart.

"Tsuburaya-kun, you can go and sit down." The teacher patted the mystified Mitsuhiko. She is cute, has an awesome roommate detective, and supper smart! He was bright red. "Are you alright Tsuburaya-kun? You are all red, do you have a fiver?" The teacher put her hand on his forehead. He shook his head and told her he was totally fine. Actually, he was a little too well…

He returned to his desk, still staring at Ran and only stopped when the bell lauded for school to end. Ran stood up and walked outside to go home. But before she got very far, she heard a voice call out her name, of her fake name that is.

"Hana-chan!" It was one of the girls from class. Behind her were two boys, Tsuburaya-kun and another guy, who had a large stomach. "Hana-chan, I want to be your friend! Can I be your friend? I'm Yoshida Ayumi, this is Kojima Genta and this is Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko! We all want to be your friends!" Ayumi smiled.

Ran had forgot how easy-going little kids were, she nodded. "Sure! I can be your friend!" Ran said enthusiastically. Well, who knows how long she would stay like this, she might as well make some friends. Ayumi danced in happiness and grabbed Ran's hand.

"Can you take us to meat Kudo Shinichi? I know how famous he is!" Genta asked.

"Sure, I mean… he really does love his fans!" Ran said as she led the way to her home. Today had been a okay first day of primary, it could have been much, much worse. She had made friends, who seemed very energetic too. They all followed Ran, as they skipped to the Kudo residence.

**School has been making it difficult to post… aw well! I'll post another soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the hang up! I bet you don't even WANT to know what held me this time, you just want the next chapter… and first of all, OMG I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS on that last chapter! I now have 35 total reviews! But I bet you don't want to hear me talk forever about my reviews, so on with the story!**

"Are we almost there, Hana-chan?" Ayumi breathed heavily.

"Ya, I'm tired and hungry!" Said another voice.

"Genta-kun, you are always hungry!" Mitsuhiko complained.

"Don't worry guys, we are almost there. Just a little longer." Ran shrugged. This walk was nothing to her. She had walked to Shinichi's house countless times, that the distance barley made her blink. The kids on the other hand, had never done this and were beyond tired. "Look, there it is," Ran pointed at the Kudo house. The three kids shivered, the house was pretty creepy looking…

"Someone LIVES there?" Ayumi trembled with fear.

"Ya."

"Is it a ghost?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Shinichi… KUN parents have left him so he lives alone with me. What do you expect from a boy in his second year of high school? Especially when they are a busy detective." Ran defended him, but almost forgot not to call him just Shinichi. At least she didn't have to call him Kudo-kun, which would hurt.

"What about your parents?" Genta shyly asked, like he wasn't sure if it was okay to ask.

Ran swore, she hadn't thought of what her parents were doing. "Um… they are away… in… um…England!" Ran whipped the sweat of her forehead. That was a close call.

"Oh, well at least they aren't dead! I was thinking they might have died!" Mitsuhiko sighed in relief.

"It's nothing like that!" Ran shook her head. "But I do miss them." Ran looked at the ground, she really did miss them. Agasa-san had called her father, telling her what had happened. Knowing him, he most likely had a fit because Ran was now living at 'Detective brats' house. Ran could see the picture clearly, her dad crying with fury that his daughter was too young to leave him, and go away with a boy. It was probably a pretty funny sight…

Ran opened tried to open the gate, but had Genta open it for her, she was very short. Ran thanked Genta, forcing him to turn bright red. Mitsuhiko joined after looking at her kind smiling face. They all walked inside only to see Shinichi talking on the phone to someone. He waved to them then signaled them to be quiet. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko all turned to one another a put their finger to their lips. Two minutes passed till Shinichi hung up.

"Who was that?" Genta asked, breaking the silence.

"The inspector, he wants me to come and solve a case for him." Shinichi told them, running around the house getting ready.

"Can we come?" All the kids said. "Please!"

"Well, sure. The body will be gone anyway!" Shinichi agreed. All three kids cheered. Ran shook her head, in her opinion, murders were not very fun or enjoyable. But since she would be living with one of the best detectives in japan, she needed to get used to it.

They took a taxi, to the murder scene. It was at a hotel, and a tall one at that note. The name was; Hotel Luxury. They all rushed in, following Shinichi who was heading for the eleventh floor. He burst thought the door, only to run into officer Megure. The inspector was dressed in his normal cedar bark colored suit with his green tie. He greeted Shinichi then started to show Shinichi the situation of the murder.

"Wow, a real investigation!" Ayumi jumped for joy.

"So cool!" Genta and Mitsuhiko ran around looking at all the police equipment that was scattered around the room.

"Kudo-kun, this is Takagi-kun, he is also a detective. Takagi-kun, this is Kudo Shinichi, that high school detective." Megure introduced Shinichi to another new face.

"Wow, you're that high school detective, Kudo-kun! I have heard all about you in the news! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Takagi shook Shinichi's hand enthusiastically.

"So let me get this straight, Shimazaki Natsue, age 28, a magician. Was married to Shimazaki Shogo, her husband. She was drowned in her bathrooms sink. The estimated time was around 3:30 to 5:00 right? And the suspects are; Masahito Yuda, a friend of the victim. She found her friend dead at 4:20. She is a doctor. Second, Ryoko Takimoto , another magician. Often referred to as her arch enemy. You came and visited the victim at 3:34, am I right?" Shinichi named the facts.

"Yes, there is no mistake." Said the woman named Ryoko.

"And lastly, her own husband who left for work at 3:20, Shogo-kun." Shinichi finished. Megure nodded. Shinichi walked around the room, surveying the crime scene. He returned, with a winning smile on him face. "I know who the murderer is."

"Already! As expected from the savior of the police!" Takagi said in surprise. His eyes were wide.

"Yes, the murderer was you!" Shinichi pointed at someone who the audience will not know till the next chapter because that is how it goes in the anime.

**Again, sorry for the long break. Also, if you are a Detective Conan fan… watch this on YouTube! This is only episode 1, but I think you can find the rest. It's very, very funny! Please review! watch?v=4KofOB5Apio **


	6. Chapter 6

**ONLY THREE REVIEWS! Why, what did I ever do to you? For that reason, this chapter might be smaller.**

**Also, this is the funniest conversation ever:**

**A; Do you know what sucks?**

**B; Vacuums.**

**A; Do you know what sucks in metaphorical sense?**

**B; Black holes.**

**A: …You know what just isn't cool?**

**B; Lava.**

**That was a conversation on a phone. Here is another classic:**

**A; Dude, you left your phone at my house.**

**A; …**

**A; Hello?**

**A; Jack?**

**A; WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?!**

**A; Oh Wait…**

**Talking about losing you phone…**

**A; Andie, I Can't find my phone anywhere.**

**B; Seems like you have another problem.**

**A; What's that?**

**B; Some dude stole it and is texting me off it.**

**A; O.O D: Who?**

**B; Just some stupid person…**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! **

"The murderer was you, Shimazaki-kun!" Shinichi pointed to the victim's husband. His eyes grew wide.

"What are you talking about? I have an alibi! The people at my work can stand for that. I got there at 3:35 and it is a fifteen minute drive from here to work!"

"He's right, Kudo-kun. He has an alibi!" Megure-kabu protested.

"He does for the estimated time, but what about after? Takimoto-san, the victim was still alive when you left right?"

"Yes…"

"BUT SHE COULD BE LYING!" The inspector held his hands up.

"Ya, but the one question I ask you Shimazaki-kun. Your peers said you left at around 3:45 saying you had something to do. If he left then, he could have murdered her then at 4:00!"

"That's impossible! Inspector, you said while this boy was investigating that time of death was most likely 3:30!"

"Not if you make her exercise. The sweet on the body would make one think that she had been killed earlier!" Shinichi reasoned.

"That's stupid! And where is your evidence?"

"In your coat pocket there should be a Ping-Pong ball from when the two of you went downstairs to play. Show us, it should have her finger prints all over that even though it is a new ball. I bet if we asked the clerk of the shop you bought it in, he could give us the time. And the time is after she should have died."

Shimazaki fell to the ground in utter defeat. He pulled out the Ping-Pong ball and confesses to the crime as the police carried him away.

"Ha, ha! I knew I could count on you, Kudo-kun! Thanks for helping me out again!" Megure padded Shinichi's back, but a little too hard. Shinichi winced but smiled. He led the kids away and back to his house. From there he told them all to leave since it was getting dark by then, they all nodded and left leaving Shinichi and Ran alone. Another mystery had been solved by the great Kudo Shinichi. But even as a detective, there was one thing he could and never would understand. That thing was the concept of LOVE.

He led Ran inside and fixed up supper for the two of them. Let's just say, it came from a box. 'Do I have to live like this forever?' Ran groaned.

"Hey, Akane-chan, can you cook?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes I can. I am not THAT good at it, but I bet it would be better that the slop we are currently eating. Did you get this out of a box?" Ran sighed. She was actually a very good cook, but she was also a very shy and doesn't like to boast person unlike someone else in the room currently. Ran's phone began to ring, "Excuse me." Ran stood up and entered the other room. The person on the phone was her father, what a long delay! She answered it.

_"RAN! WHY? Why must you like at that detective brats home? And why the hell are a little kid again? WHY! But… at least Yoko-chan is still in her beautiful 20s!" Mouri's metallic voice echoed out of the cell phone. _

"Dad, I have some rules for you while I'm away! 1# NO DRINKING!" Ran said.

_"Like that will ever happen…" Kogoro laughed. _

"What did you say!?"

_ "Nothing, take care Ran!" Ran's father hung up leaving Ran very annoyed. _

"Just one of my friends! They asked how I was doing in my new house and new environment bla, bla, bla. You know, girl talk that you would never in a life time be interested in." Ran was a great actor acutely.

"Oh…" Shinichi totally bought it like a crazy teen boy would buy an X-BOX **(GO X-BOX! I LOVE MICROSOFT!) **

Ran cheered silently, she still could not believe Shinichi had not cracked her identity! If I were in his place, I could figure it out in a heartbeat! It would defiantly not take me 700+ episodes to uncover that. Ya right Ran, you STILL haven't figured out who Conan really is. Seriously, I can't believe you are so dense!

**Short, but I have a bonus story! Enjoy!**

Conan's last call-

Ran was hanging out with Sonoko, her best friend when she got the call. She flipped open her phone to view who was calling her, it was Shinichi. Her heart beat speed up, he hadn't called in ages!

"Shinichi!" She answered.

"Ran… I have called to tell you something." Shinichi's voice echoed in Ran's hollow ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? SHINICHI, ANSWER!" Ran yelled.

"I'm sorry Ran, but this will be the last call you will ever get from me." Shinichi's voice was sad, but also worried like he was under a point of a gun, which was true. Shinichi had just gotten the antidote from Haibara, when he got ambushed on the streets. He had begged to let him call his friend, but not tell her anything. He was allowed to tell the police that he was kidnapped, but is Shinichi told Ran where he was, they would kill him right on the spot.

Just in case, Shinichi desisted not to tell Ran that he was kidnapped, it would only make her depressed.

"WHAT! What do you mean last time?" Ran asked. Sonoko grabbed the cell phone from Ran's hand.

"YA, what DO you mean?" Sonoko demanded.

"Sonoko, don't tell Ran this, but I have kind of been kidnapped. If she knew, it would only make her worry more. Can I talk to Ran?" Sonoko was shook frozen, but then yelled back;

"YA THINK YOU CAN HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM HER FOREVER? Ran, Shinichi-kun has some bad news for you." Sonoko passed it back to Ran.

"What is it Shinichi, tell me!"

"I don't know how to say this, but I have been… Kidnapped. Since I won't be able to see you again, there are a few things I have to tell you. I know you have always wondered this, but I am Conan. No point hiding it now."

"CONAN! KIDNAPPED! NEVER SEE ME AGAIN?" Ran got scared.

"Yes, my time is limited, I have to tell you something else important. The truth is, the truth is that… um… I-I have always l-loved y-you." Shinichi confessed right there because London never happened okay?

"Shinichi… I-I also have always liked you!" Ran also confessed. And please do not comment on how this is fast moving and unrealistic because if you don't like it… DON'T READ IT!

"Times up kid. Sorry for interrupting your conversation with your girlfriend." A thug pressed the hang up button.

"SHINICHI!" Ran yelled into her phone. "SHINICHI!"

**Sorry for that bonus being lame, I was board okay? Please review! ( More than the last chapter please) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tehee! Another chapi! The last chapter I lied, because that was a really long chapter! I am writing this at recess because I can't play soccer like I do every day. Reason? I think I tore a leg muscle or something because I can barely walk! Yes, I hurt it during soccer yesterday. But I can watch! Enjoy this painful chapter. This might be shorter than usual. **

Ran brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas and crawled into her sleeping bag on the floor of Shinichi's room. This would be the second night sleeping in Shinichi's room, but she still was embarrassed. Typical for a high school girl. She wondered how Sonoko was doing, was she worried? Ran wanted to call her, but her voice had changed too much for her to sound like her normal self.

Her mind buzzed with mixed thoughts she couldn't grab hold of. She closed her eyes, trying to fall to sleep, but with no luck. She reopened them and peered over to a lifeless lump that was about two meters away from her. That lump was the reason she was having sleeping problems, because that lump's name was Kudo Shinichi, the high school detective she had a crush on. Ever since she was young, he had been the brave knight that protected her from the evil beasties that lurked under the floor boards. She always looked up to him, like a brother, but not a brother. Unless you love your brother in a girlfriend boyfriend way, which was not very common.

She loved him. There was no other way to say that in a simpler way. Ran stood up and walked towards the sleeping Shinichi. She stood next to him, looking at his sleeping face.

"Arg…" Shinichi sleep talked. Ran jumped back in surprise, but then relied that he was just talking in his sleep. She listened in to find out what he was talking about, maybe he was dreaming about her? She shook her head, no WAY that could happen… she listened for about five more minutes until he said something again. "YOU… are the murderer…" Ran slapped her forehead. Of course he would not be dreaming about her…

De next day~

Ran awoke to Shinichi bending over her, saying "Good morning!" His face was less than a foot away from ran's face, she blushed imminently. "Ah you're awake! We need to get ready for school!"

"O-okay…" Ran sat up, rubbing her head. They got dressed, brushed their teeth and ate breakfast. They grabbed their school bags and headed for school, again.

Ran was going home with Ayumi that day. She had asked her if she wanted to have a 'play date,' man that had been a while since someone asked her that. I mean, it's not very likely that a sophomore student would ask for such a thing…

Ayumi was such a cute little seven year old. Her hair was pulled back in a head band, and she just made Ran feel all gooey inside. Well, it could be worse. It could have been Shinichi who shrunk and not her, because it would be so very painful for her if that would happen. Funny, because in the real story, it would have been Shinichi who shrunk…

"Come on Akane-chan! Hurry up; I want to be able to get to my house as soon as possible!" Ayumi complained.

"Why so quickly?" Ran tilted her head, confused.

"Because I want to have the most time to play with you, Akane-chan!" Ayumi twirled in a circle, her dress flapping in the wind.

"Come on, let's not be late!" And they were off.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I have been VERY busy studding of my science exam and haven't had much time to write. Hope to have some more positive reviews on this chapter… **


	8. Chapter 8

**50 REVIEWS! ( actually 53…) thank you all for reviewing my story! **

**Special thanks to all the reviewers-**

**Syrus07- 9 Guests- Coolgirl67123- Bluebirlsailboat- Rainkit- Amberprimrose3906- CJWrites- GiveMeSonnyDays- Shimae- Detective4869conan- zXFallenAngelsXz- RanMouri82- Mousettez0 DetectiveLion- D- Pianoplay8859- Bridgetwolfe- Someone- Fanfictionwriter- Sherlock- Youwillneverknow- RickRiordanFan81- Dr. Shirley Reliable- Spottedear-nee- Nane05- Mysteries and Myths- Chocoxxanime- Lukeisminetoday- Musica Famiglia – Mynameischin- Detective Kid1412- And, taxcolector589? **

**Sorry for that being so long… this chapter is for all of YOU ^**

Ayumi's bedroom was almost an exact replica of Ran's room she had at age seven. The walls were pink, and same with her bed. **(Sorry if this is not her real room, I know there is an episode or movie where they are in her room though…) there** were boxes of little toys. Surprisingly, the room was very clean compared to Ran's old room. Maybe kids these days were more organized? She had no clue. The floor though, did not look very pleasant to sleep on, but she had no choice. Shinichi had already said the okay for her to have the sleepover…

"Akane-chan, want me to show you my favorite toys?" Ayumi giggled.

Ran had totally forgotten, she had to act like a seven year old! "S-sure!" Ran stuttered. Ran had been thinking up something lately. Why had Shinichi been treating her like a suspect? He had been watching her almost every second of the day now, that's why when Ayumi asked her if she wanted to have a sleepover… she automatically had agreed. She hoped that Shinichi had not already figured out who she was, Professor Agasa had made her promise not to tell him.

Before all this happened, Ran had just thought of the professor as some inventor that was a friend of Shinichi who also made the most useless thing ever. But now that he had given her this voice changer ribbon, her opinion had changed a lot. Although, she wasn't sure what to do with it! Ayumi grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come on, I have some really awesome things I want to show you!" They both walked to one of the boxes labeled "Yaiba figures." Ayumi removed the lid to reveal some boyish toys, figurines.

'What the hell are these things?' Ran thought. Ayumi noticed Ran's puzzled face and tilted her head like she was surprised and curious at the same time.

"You don't know what these are?" Ayumi said with astonishment. Ran shrugged. "They are Yaiba figurines!" Defiantly not Ran's childhood room at all. That Yaiba this was for BOYS! B-O-Y-S! it was not suitable for such a cute and harmless girl like Ayumi!

"Shouldn't you have something… a little more girl like?" Ran asked.

Ayumi responded, "Why?"

"I think that you may have been hanging out with Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko- a little too long now. How are you interested in… THAT!" Ran screamed.

"Why, I like them. Why don't you like them too?" Ayumi was confused now. She had never met someone who disliked Yaiba so vigorously. They both played with them for a while, and Ran surprisingly had fun too! Tick tock, Ran gazed up at the clock, 7:50. The night had just started. For her, that has early, but Ayumi looked at the clock and commented how they should go to bed soon.

Well, Ran figured that it must be because Ayumi-chan was seven and Ran was seventeen… apparently, Ayumi wasn't the only one who was thinking of bedtime because Ayumi's mother came and told them to get ready for bed.

It had been, who knows how long since Ran had gone to bed at such an early time, but she brushed her teeth and climbed onto a blowup matrass that Ayumi's mom had conveniently supplied.

"I'm glad that I'm your friend, Akane-chan." Ayumi said from her bed. The lights were off so Ran could not make out Ayumi's face in the shadows.

"I'm glad too, that I was able to meet you. You are a very great friend you know." Ran said sleepily. Even though she would usually go to bed much later, she felt like when she was Akane, she got tired easier. "Goodnight Ayumi-chan." And Ran fell into a deep slumber.

Ran had the weirdest dream yet. It was that Shinichi found out who she was and got very mad at her. She dreamed that he kicked her out of the house saying that she needed to go and live with her father until she had grown up. Naturally, that would never happen, but this was a dream remember. Have you ever had a dream where when you are in the dream, it seems like the most realistic this ever? But when you wake up, you realize how stupid and how that would never happen in real life? Well, that happened to Ran, because she was seriously scared that the dream was or would become reality.

Ran woke up to see Ayumi bending over her, saying "Good morning!" in a cheerful happy voice. Ran sat up, nearly hitting Ayumi's forehead. It was 7:00. School started at 8:30 **(According to yahoo answers, if it's wrong, tell me please.) **Ran blinked her eyes heavily, trying to keep them open, but it felt like a bowling ball was sitting right on her eye lids, preventing her from opening them.

"Come on Akane-chan, we have to get up for school, todays Friday! Tomorrow we have a Feld trip too! But it's only a half day Feld trip… but we need to be early today!"

"But it's tomorrow not today!" Ran protested.

"Yes, but there is something else awesome that's happening too!" Ayumi jumped.

"What's what?" Ran said sleepily.

"Mitsuhiko-kun said that he would bring the Yaiba books for you today if you got there you got there early! He's bringing all twenty three! **(Twenty three right?) **isn't that great?!" Ayumi chuckled.

"Oh really, what's Yaiba?" Ran shrugged. Ayumi hit the ground. Who didn't know about Yaiba? Where was this girl from anyway?

"I can't believe you haven't heard of it!" Ayumi was wide eyed. "Come on; let's get ready so I can show you!" Ayumi grabbed Ran's hand and pulled her out of bed in order to get ready faster. They gobbled down breakfast and sprinted out the door.

They made it to school ten minutes earlier than usual, meaning they got there at 8:15. They put their shoes in their lockers and hurried to where Mitsuhiko was awaiting them with an overflowing bag of Manga books.

"Here you go, Akane-chan!" Mitsuhiko blushed as he handed the bag into Ran's boney hands. Ran smiled at him, making him turn bright red.

"Do you have a fever, Mitsuhiko-kun? Your all red…" Ayumi tilted her head.

"NO, I have the opposite of a fever…" Mitsuhiko lowered him head.

"Oh no, school it about to start!" Ran noticed the clock. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi teleported to their sets in an instant, and Ran followed them.

Kobayashi Sumiko, their teacher opened the door and answered roll call. Everyone was there but Genta, maybe he was sick or something. But as Mitsuhiko said, dumb people never get sick… he was most likely just late or ditching school or something. Their first class was English, and Ran thought she was bad at English, but she was amazing compared to a bunch of seven year-olds… she was named student of the day!

Ran was also good at math, she was good at everything! Back in elementary, Ran had just been an average kid, but now… she was by far the smartest of them all. The bell rang for lunch time to start.

"Akane-chan, I have an idea. It's call…. THE DETECTIVE BOYS!" Ayumi said when Genta and Mitsuhiko had also gathered.

"What?" Ran said.

**This is for all you reviewers! Please review so I can get to 100!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry for the hold back. But, I have two other stories! Please read them, if you have time. Their called- Romeo & Juliet: Just a simple kiss and then: A real nightmare. I know they suck so don't tell me, please! **

"What kind of name is the Detective Boys? First, why detectives? Second, half of us are GIRLS!" Ran protested.

"I think it's a good name, right Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun?" Ayumi reasoned. All three of them nodded, leaving Ran all alone on her thought. Ran sighed, she was in HIGH school, not in first grade… but I guess that she was currently in first grade. All four of the Detective Boys cheered, although Ran was kind of forced too.

"I'm home." Ran opened the door of the Kudo residence, greeting Shinichi who was at the table trying to study.

"Welcome home, Akane-chan." He didn't even look at her. Annoyed, she stomped over to him to give him a peace of her mind.

"Seriously," she looked at him homework, "You're stuck on suck a simple problem? This is how you do it…" She bent over and showed him how to complete it.

"Thanks Ran that was really sharp of you!" He started laughing.

"Anytime…" She froze. Shinichi glared at her, his eyes full of that furry that filled him when he was close to solving big case.

"So you are Ran. Spill it out!" Shinichi backed Ran against the wall. Shinichi's phone started to ring, he ignored it.

"Your phone…" Ran shivered. He glanced at it, then flipped it open.

"Hello?" Shinichi said, annoyed at the disturbance.

"Hi Shinichi, sorry I have been away so long… I've been very busy!" Ran's voice came out of the phone. Ran was surprised, who was that one the phone? She looked up to see Professor Agasa waving though the window at her holding the voice changer bow. He held his finger to his lips and Ran understood. He was saving her; she really needed to thank him later. Shinichi and Agasa chatted for about ten minutes until he had to go. Shinichi never caught on how "Ran" Was speaking like an old man, maybe because he talked with Agasa so much he couldn't tell the difference.

De next day~

"Wake up, Akane-chan!" Shinichi yelled in her ear. She sat up quickly, blushing for no apparent reason. Shinichi looked at her funny, "Do ya have a fever? Your all red…" he put him hand on her forehead to check.

"No!"

"Is it love troubles?" He said with a grin. "Do you like anyone, Akane-chan?"

"N-no…" she stuttered.

"Well I do. She's brave, strong, flighty and cute, I love her!" Shinichi turned red while saying that.

"That wouldn't possibly be Ran-neechan who you were calling last night…" She snickered.

"You're right! She's strong, brave, a little annoying at some moments, but she's someone who I have loved since we were childhood friends… OH NO! Your fever has gone up!" Ran was really bright red, no wonder Shinichi thought she was sick.

"I'm fine…" Ran said in a daze. "Perfectly fine…" the two rushed out the door and headed for school, Ran still in a daze.

"Akane-chan… AKANE-CHAN!" The teacher called out Ran's name, no response. She stomped over to her and waved her hand in front of her face, nothing. Finally, the teacher took Ran's shoulders and shook her, finally getting Ran to snap out of it.

"What, oh teacher…" She gazed emotionless into her teacher's eyes.

"Answer question three!"

"Okay… 8 – 3 = 5…" Ran said, then falling back into her desktop.

"Is something wrong, Akane-chan? Do you have a fever?" Mitsuhiko, who was sitting next her said.

"Nothing, nothing what so ever…" Ran moaned.

The detective boys desisted to go home with Ran, because they knew that there was a detective living in her house that they wanted to interview. How many times does one get to interview the great and famous Kudo Shinichi, saver of the police? Let's just say not that often.

"So, what's it like to solve cases all the time?" Genta quizzed Shinichi, holding a brown clipboard.

"Exciting, I guess. I feel like whenever I solve a case, it's like acing a quiz you worked very hard to study on." Shinichi answered.

"Okay. What's was your first big case, the one that made you famous." Mitsuhiko then asked.

"I guess that would be the one I solved in New York. My mom, Ran and I went there for something about my mother's job. While we were there, there was a huge murder. In the end, I solved it all, and then I got famous…" Shinichi gazed up to the ceiling. Ran stared. She had totally forgotten about that time! How could she do that? Everything that happened flooded back into her mind, the murder, the strange man with the long black hair with the FBI… she serial killer, and that famous actor, Sharon Vineyard. "Akane-chan… are you sure you're okay?" Shinichi asked her as she held her head.

"Ya, just remembering my trip to New York…"

"When did you go to New York?" Shinichi tested.

"W-with my parents! We went there to visit family!" Ran had become pretty good at lying now, after so much practice and work.

"Oh, I didn't know you went to New York, Akane-chan. What was it like?" Ayumi questioned.

"Um, there was the Empire state building and the statue of liberty, Brooklyn Bridge and Lincoln tunnel…" Ran named some import and places and landmarks.

"That's so cool! But we are in the middle of an interview; we need to get to work!" Genta held up his fist. Everyone nodded.

"So, do you have a love interest?" Ayumi with confidence.

"WHAT! What kind of question is that?" Shinichi protested.

"Since you are so defiant, you must like someone…" Mitsuhiko placed his hand on him chin.

"And you will NEVER know!" Shinichi turned away and stomped towards him room.

"I think you all pushed it a little too much guys…" Ran looked at them all, with a suspicious look. She knew that they would have never stopped though if Shinichi hadn't left for him quality alone time.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter and the HUGE wait up. It's been a whole week! Hope to update soon, man… today I have to watch my sister's football game. They suck, but she's in the band, and they're good. Hope someone will save me from four hours of boringness! Help! **

**R & R **


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Did you get lots of candy? I SURE DID! Apart from holiday and birthday chapters, this story will be updated every Friday! THIS IS FOR YOU ALL! (Do they celebrate Halloween in japan? If not, they do now!) And please everyone; tell me what you were for Halloween! I was the 10****th**** Doctor and my sister was the 11****th****. If you don't know, that is from Doctor Who!**

It was just another day on the floor of Shinichi's room. Even though it was the most uncomfortable thing ever, it was totally fine with Ran as long as Shinichi was in the same room. It was October 31st, today was Halloween! She sulked, she still had no idea what she should be! Yes she was a little kid again so she could goof off, but still… she had self-pride! What the hell should she be?

Shinichi muttered something in his sleep, something about "You are the murderer!" And, "The evidence it right here!" typical things for a mad detective to say. Ran stretched and climbed out her bed, shaking Shinichi to wake up and get ready for school. He had asked her to do so because his alarm clock had been smashed, please don't ask! They wolfed down their breakfast and hurried to school, not wanting to be late.

She arrived to be greeted by cheerful Ayumi.

"Didn't you say you didn't have a costume, Akane-chan?" Ayumi said as she held out a costume of a princess.

"Um… thanks…" Ran lowered her head. She just wanted to stay home and pass out candy, but that idea passed long ago. Ayumi cheerfully handed over the outfit when something struck Ran. "What are you going to be?"

"A cat! See look!" Ayumi held up a way-to-skimpy kitty cat costume.

"Aren't you a little young for that kind of clothing?" Ran slapped her forehead.

"No why?" She really was clueless sometimes! No almost all the time! Cute and yet so innocent.

"You can't wear that!"

"Then you wear it! I'll wear the princess." Ayumi skipped around the classroom.

"Ya, maybe Akane-chan SHOULD wear it…" Mitsuhiko and Genta both blushed equally, because both of them wanted to see Ran in those skimpy clothing. Perverts.

Ran arrived home. She had ended up being Ms. Kitty in the end… she looked around for Shinichi. He must have not been home yet… she fixed herself a piece of toast and was about to sit down when Shinichi opened the door. But he was not alone, there was a girl with him and they were chatting together. Shinichi faltered when she saw Ran staring at them.

"This isn't what it looks like…" Shinichi tried to cover up him mistake, but Ran was already looming over him, burning a hole in his eyes.

"Oh really? Then why is she hugging your arm? Do you want me to tell Ran-neechan about this?" Ran blackmailed.

"NO REALLY! This is not what you are thinking! And why are you mad?" Shinichi held up his hand in surrender.

"Then who is she exactly?" Ran gave him the eye, the very eye that can kill some weak people.

"She's a new student… she kind of wont let me out of her sight…"Shinichi looked at the ground.

"One second…" Ran held up her pointer finger. She reached for her phone and called Professor Agasa. "Hey Ran… I have to tell you something…" Ran started. Shinichi grabbed the phone out her hand.

"Nothing! She just wanted to tell you she got a nice grade on the test!" Shinichi laughed.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The strange girl tilted her head.

"NO! She's my childhood friend, Mouri Ran… sorry Ran, I have to go!" Shinichi hung up, sighing.

"So you're single?" She smiled and held him tighter. 'Akane' burned like a forest fire. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kinomoto Anoka, nice to meet you! And you are?"

"Hanazaki Akane, nice no meet you two…" Ran shook hands, almost crushing Anoka's hand. She shivered, this little girl was kind of scary!

"Come on Shinichi-kun! Show me your room, please? Please? PLEASE!?"Anoka pestered.

"Fine…" Shinichi lead her upstairs, leaving Ran still burning with furry and jealousy. Why was he being so… so nice to her? It wasn't fair! She desisted to spy on them. She stood outside the door, pressing her ear to the door.

"Come on, SHINICHI!" Anoka addressed him by his first name.

"Stop it!" There was a thump.

"Come on…" She said smoothly. There was a scream.

"GET OFF ME!" Shinichi yelled. Ran burst through the door to see Anoka hugging Shinichi in a tight embrace. "This is not what you think…" Shinichi tried to explain. Ran always had a pilot light in her heart, and sometimes it could be enflamed. Imagine you have a small flame and you take hairspray and spray it. The flame gets much bigger right? That's what happened… she was furious, very furious. "I can explain… you please don't tell Ran!" Shinichi tried harder and harder to calm Ran down, but to no avail.

"She might already know," Ran doused her flame and tried to relax.

"WHAT! YOU ALREADY TOLD HER?" Shinichi grabbed Ran's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"No~ she might be physic…" Ran wobbled around the room, her eyes reflected swearing stars. Shinichi sighed in relief that was a close one!

"Are you sure there is nothing going on between you and Mouri-san?" Anoka said suspiciously. Both Shinichi and Ran blushed and denied it right of the bat.

"Wait Akane-chan, why are you denying it?" Shinichi questioned.

"What? Was I?" She played innocent, "Isn't today Halloween? Look at this costume Ayumi-chan gave me…" She drove the subject away and replaced it with a brand new one. "Look!" She held up the skimpy outfit.

"That's… GREAT!" Anoka blushed, "That is by far the cutest thing I have seen in my life! Can I see you in it? Can you show me?" Ran shrugged and headed for the loo. She disposed of her cloths and wiggled into the cute kitty cat get-up. She opened the door and entered Shinichi's bedroom, blushing. It was so embarrassing! "YOU'RE JUST TOO CUTE!" Anoka leaped at her, tackling her with a bear hug.

"See, she does that to everyone!" Shinichi defended himself.

"Still…" Ran trembled, "A hug is a hug you know."

"What are you two talking about? Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!" She was awful demanding hu? Shinichi and Ran had a symbolic conversation and agreed to keep their mouths completely shut. "TELL ME!" She ran around the room, knocking everything of the shelves.

"Um… do you think we should tell her now?" Shinichi asked Ran.

"No, that would only make things way worse I think…" Ran pointed out. Shinichi nodded in agreement, at least Ran had common sense, sometimes… Anoka walked up to them and smiled.

"How about I come trick or treating with you?" both Shinichi and Ran looked at each other, almost in tears. They both painfully nodded for the okay.

The moon shone against the dark sky of night. The three of them all were dressed up, except for Shinichi. He didn't have any joy in this kind of thing. But many people thought he was dressed as Kudo Shinichi and he had to explain he was Kudo Shinichi. Then they would ask for an autograph and…let's just say they didn't get much candy. On the way the bumped into Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi and desisted to go with them. More like they demanded to come…

"Who is this lady?" Genta looked at Anoka with curious eyes.

"Kinomoto Anoka-san!" She introduced herself to the Detective Boys.

"NICE TO MEET YOU!" The three called.

"I'm Ayumi and this is Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun. Including Akane-chan, we are the DETECTIVE BOYS!" Ayumi cheered.

"But only half of you are boys…" Anoka rubbed the top of her head in curiosity.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Ran agreed. Maybe this Anoka was not as bad as she thought, maybe they could become friends, that was, after she got over the fact she was hitting on her love interest, Shinichi. She sighed; this was going to be a LONG, long night.

**Tomorrow I shall finish this Halloween special!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Continuation for Halloween special! Writing this on the new Microsoft Surface, so this may have more mess-ups then usual… cut the tablet some slack! **

"Did you hear? There was a murder not so far from where we are now!" Some man said to his friend.

"I heard! Twenty second street right? The murder weapon is still unknown!" Shinichi turned, noticing even the smallest conversation. He walked up to the two.

"Where was that again?" Shinichi turned into his serious mode that he only used in dire situations. They were a bit hesitant at first, but after he told them who he was they were glad to help in any way they could manage.

Inspector Megure was already there with his crew of police officers. He was totally delighted to see Shinichi, but I guess that is to be expected. For some strange reason murder either was him, or murder had some sort of crush on him. Everywhere he went trying to have a normal life, some kind of incident happened.

"Ah! Kudo-kun, great to see you!" Megure greeted everyone. They all bowed, trying to be as polite as possible. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko had been shooed outside long ago, but Ran was allowed to stay. Since she was going to like with Shinichi, she had to get used to this kind of thing, so Shinichi was taking full responsibility for her actions. Do you think one could ever live with a famous detective without being dragged to all the murder mysteries around all of Tokyo? Kind of hard right?

But Ran was kind of used to it from being drug around for all her life. But even this was terrible! A man was lying on the floor as dead as a doornail **(Wait, doornails were never alive in the first place…) **he had deathly cuts covering him whole being. It could have been a knife to scissors to even finger nails, but most likely not finger nails…

It was a very gruesome and horrible death. 'Who could have done such a thing?' Ran was horrified. She put her hand to her mouth to cover her expression of pear terror. Shinichi walked over to the man unfazed and asked the most simple but important question.

"Name?"

"Akashi Yusaku, fifty nine years old. Works for a game company, Nintendo I think." Said one of the assistants.

"NINTENDO? Man I am not a fan of their products, except maybe the DSI…" One of the workers mumbled.

**"Me too! Go DSI, boo Wii!" Manga-fan-99 turns her head away.**

"So, about what time was he killed?" Shinichi expected the body as he said that.

"Yes! It was… around 6:45 PM." One man saluted, his hands and feet to his sides like a real gentleman. Shinichi nodded as the police man ran off to gather more information on the case.

"And it's… "Shinichi looked at his wrist forgetting that he had left it at home. He cursed under his breath, why now? Anoka searched herself for a watch or a cellphone too but failed. But it wasn't any adult who calculated the time. It was a child with the brain of an adult, her name was Mouri Ran, friend of the great high school detective Kudo Shinichi.

"Here, use my phone…" Ran handed Shinichi her phone. Naturally he was very, very thankful.

"7:38… that seems about right." Shinichi gave Ran back her cell phone, good thing Professor Agasa had bought her a new one so Shinichi wouldn't wonder why she and Ran's phones were literally the same. Agasa now had her real phone on him at all times and same with another voice changer, but his was a bow tie instead of Ran's bow which was for her hair, not a stupid tux or something. Trust me, a men's suit is the MOST uncomfortable thing apart from a cactuses sponge. **(Sounds painful…)**

The suspects were two people, a man and a woman. The woman's name was Higurashi Sakura who was about twenty some years old. The man looked more like he was in his late forties or fifties. His name was Gosho Aoyama, who just coincidently just happens to be the author of Detective Conan. No big deal. He seemed to be sketching out some of the next Detective Conan book, number 78# that would be coming out on December 18th, 2012. **(Sorry, this is gonna be a silly chapter!) **

'Well, the author of the series can't be the murderer… so now I just need some evidence that Higurashi-san was the murderer!' Shinichi walked around the room, frustrated. Neither of them had an Alibi… the only way they had found then was because they were the only two that visited at the dyeing time. The victim had kept a journal of everyone who came, what their costume was and what they looked like.

Shinichi stepped on something with his foot. Looking down, he noticed a small nail. Picking it up this his handkerchief, the answer struck him like wild fire. So that's how she did it!

**~Gates close… pause then zoom in the open! ~ **

"I know who the murderer is!"

"Is that true, Kudo-kun?" Megure and the other police men fell silent. Not even a mouse could be heard. It was like everyone in the room had fallen asleep.

"Yes the murderer is you, Higurashi-san!" Shinichi pointed his finger at her.

"What?" She stuttered.

"I have evidence! See this nail, this was the murder weapon!" Everyone stood there, dumfounded. "You can search it for DNA, you will find it I promises."

"But it could have been Aoyama-kun!" She backed up.

"You think we would let the author murder someone? That defies that law of writing! Him being here already defies the law of writing!" Shinichi shrugged.

"Kudo-kun, we found the DNA of the victim! We also found the fingerprints of Higurashi-san on it." A researcher informed the detective.

"I sorry Higurashi-san, we are placing you under arrest!" Megure wrapped the cuffs around her wrists and guided her into the police car. Shinichi and Ran sat there, all alone watching the sun set, and then finally heading home tired.

**Don't forget, another chapter next Friday! **


	12. Chapter 12

**NO DETECTIVEGEEK, I did NOT abandon this story, I was just waiting for you. For you to be…. THE 100****th**** REVIEWER! So sorry for not posting in like two weeks, I have reasons… **

**Hope you all had a nice thanksgiving. I think I gained about 1,000,000 pounds, I still can't eat anything! **

**Thank you too-**

**Syrus07- 17 Guests- Coolgirl67123- Bluebirlsailboat- Rainkit- Amberprimrose3906- CJWrites- GiveMeSonnyDays- Shimae- Detective4869conan- zXFallenAngelsXz- RanMouri82- Mousettez0 DetectiveLion- D- Pianoplay8859- Bridgetwolfe- Someone- Fanfictionwriter- Sherlock- Youwillneverknow- RickRiordanFan81- Dr. Shirley Reliable- Spottedear-nee- Nane05- Mysteries and Myths- Chocoxxanime- Lukeisminetoday- Musica Famiglia – Mynameischin- Detective Kid1412- taxcolector589- babygummybear- Emerald Green Primrose- A-for-awesome- OMGDETECTIVE- legolegoless Spottedears nee-chan- Student1- Prittypinkgal- LDTigerLady- Detectivegeek- Xoverlover- fajingles and ranmouri4. **

**Oh and thank you to all the people on chatango for reading my stories! **

**I fell really bad about not posting in so long, really bad. This is the comment the shock me the most-**

**Guest 11/9/12 . chapter 11 **

**Today's Friday I suppose I was waiting 4 the chap but u didn't**

**I am very sorry to that person, please except my deepest apologies. **

There was a ring throughout the Kudo residence. Someone was at the gates. Shinichi got up from dinner about to go let them in, but they just waked right up to the front door, then knocking on that. Shinichi grumbled, and then went to open the door. Had their parents ever taught them to wait?

"Yes…" Shinichi flung open the door, expecting a news reporter or something. Instead there was a high scholar, probably in Shinichi's grade.

"Are ya Kudo Shinichi?" The boy talked in an Osaka dialect. He kept a baseball cap over his eyes. He was holding a blue bag that was slung lazily over his shoulder. Shinichi looked confused, this was HIS house right? Who else could he be?

"Yes…" Shinichi said, still kind of annoyed for the boys rudeness. The boy put on a smile and said;

"I've finally found ya…" He took off his cap, revealing his face. "My name is Hattori Heiji, I've been looking for ya, Kudo-kun." Shinichi nearly jumped in surprise, but he wanted to keep his 'cool' face on.

"Oh, do you mean that high school detective in Osaka? I think I heard of you…" Shinichi rubbed his forehead.

"Ya, think? Well I have come ta challenge ya to a detective showdown, ta see who is better!" Heiji smirked. "People have always compared me to ya, so now I will show them all that YOU should be compared ta me!"

"Is that the only reason you came here?" Ran walked up on the two. "Maybe you should come inside, you may be out there for a while…"

"The little girl is right, ya should let me in!" Hattori complained. Shinichi let him in, knowing that this conversation might be hours.

"Achoo!" Ran sensed. She had somehow caught a cold.

"Ah, ya have a cold? Well I'll tell ya, I have this remedy from my family. they use it for colds like yours." Heiji opened his bad right on the kitchen table, whipping all the books onto the floor. He lifted out a bottle rapped in a paper so the label was covered. He grabbed a cup from his bag and poured Ran a glass. It looked like water. Ran closed her eyes and took a large gulp from the cup; it defiantly was NOT water… but some kind of alcohol. Ran staggered around the room.

"What did you give her?" Shinichi demanded.

"Just this…" Heiji pealed the wrapping of the bottle to reveal a kind of alcohol.

"She's only seven, how could you?" Shinichi waved around his arms.

"It's okay; I'm feeling a bit better now…" Ran lied. She actually felt much worse. Shinichi still glared at the Osakan boy with cold eyes, but now instead of titanium, they were rock. A little nicer now that Ran was feeling better.

"So, will ya take on de challenge?" Heiji smirked.

"Any day." The two burned with determination.

De next day~

"So you want me to do a check on your son's girlfriend?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes..." The woman looked at her lap.

"Name?" Heiji asked. He had stayed the night, even though Shinichi had obliged.

"Tsujimura Kimie…" she fiddled with her purse. "I'll go into more detail after we get to my house…" The four of them all left the house and headed for Tsujimura's home.

When they arrived, they took of their shoes and hung up their jackets. On their way to her husband's office, they stopped in front of an old man, maybe I his late 70s? he held up a picture of a fish and talked to the woman. Judging by the conversation, they were father and daughter. Kimie told her father to wait in the tatami room and he left.

They knocked on her husband's door.

"Dear, they're here. Dear?" There was no response. "That's strange, maybe he's not inside…" She fiddled in her purse looking for a pair of keys. She opened the door, revealing her husband asleep behind a large pile of books. There was opera playing, but at a very high level. "You're here after all. Really, leaving the stereo on and falling asleep here… Dear. Please, dear." She shook him, trying to wake his from his slumber. "Please wake up dear…" Her face turned pale. Her husband fell to the floor, free of life. Shinichi and Heiji's eyes grew wide. They rushed over to him, checking to make sure if he was dead or not. But it was too late, he was already in another world.

"Akane, call the police!" Shinichi ordered. She nodded and took off. Kimie wailed over the dead body, screaming "Dear" hoping that maybe he would just get up and be fine again. But it was just as effective as defending yourself from people with guns while holding only a feather. Shinichi bent over the body, noticing every single fact possible. Like how his lips had turned purple, how the body was still warm and how there was a small dot under his ear. He looked around the floor and saw what he was looking for. A small pin under the desk, most likely the murder weapon. Both Shinichi and Heiji leaned in to get a better look, but ended up bonking into each other's heads.

"Oww!" The both rubbed their heads in frustration.

Later that night Megure and the crew had gathered up, along with all the members of the house. Megure reviewed the facts. "The deceased is Tsujimura Isao-san, fifty-four years old. He was a diplomat. And off course, Kudo-kun is here, that Murder magnet. But may I ask, who are you?" He turned to Heiji.

"Hattori Heiji, high school detective." He sneered at Shinichi.

"Hattori Heiji? Oh it's you! You're the son of Hattori Heizo-san, Chief of the Osaka police department!" Megure said in awe. Suddenly Ran sneezed again.

"Are you okay, Akane-chan?" Shinichi asked. Ran sighed. This was bad, her cold has gotten worse now because of that Osakan detective.

"And all the windows were shut and locked. Which means this is a locked room murder case!" Megure stuttered. "And the cause of the murder is…" He has cut off by Heiji.

"That's probably a murder by poisoning. This old man was poisoned by someone. There's a small red dot at the edge of his hair, and a needle next to the body that might have been the weapon. This old man died sitting at the desk, but he was probably placed there like that after being poisoned." Heiji said in his competitive voice.

"But it could be a suicide..." Megure scratched his head.

"Idiot! Can't you tell? Look at the body! His lips and fingers have started turning purple while the veins in his eyelids are starting to bleed internally. This is evidence that is was death by asphyxiation. Despite this, there's no evidence that he was strangled, drowned, or even that he struggled. The only remaining possibility is that his nerves were paralyzed, which made him suffocate. It was an especially virulent poison made to kill him instantaneously! Adding to the fact that the body was still warm and neither lividity nor rigor mortis have set in yet, means he was killed within the thirty minutes before we entered the study. He was killed by someone close to this room!" Heiji Smiled proudly. **(Ps, this was all copied from the original episode. This was NOT me. There for, since I am saying this you can't sue me!) **

"I was going to say that…" Shinichi muttered.

"Then, someone could have used a key… Madam, do you have other copies of the key?

"No, only me and my husband… no one else has one…" She replayed.

"WHAT?" Megure rushed over the body and searched for the key. He found in his pants pocket. "Man, these pants are too small for him…" He complained as he took it out of the little pocket. At that moment, both Shinichi and Heiji's eyes grew wide, they are figured it out! But at that moment, Ran collapsed.

"Akane!" Shinichi rushed over to her. He felt her forehead, she was burning up! "I'm going to call a doctor, she has a high fever!" Shinichi picked her up. Akane was too sick to even blush on the fact that he was caring her like a princess. Shinichi placed her down on a bed and rushed to call a doctor.

Ran's body felt hot. She felt her body pulse, then once again. Pain engulfed her. "AHHHHH!" She gave one final scream before everything went dark.

**How was that? It is a tad longer because I feel bad. Maybe I can post some more this weekend? Let's all hope. And also hope that I can reach 150 reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SO sorry for the hang up. Hanukah has been making me so very busy. But guess what I got? MOVIE EDITING SOFWARE! I have already posted 5 videos! Please check out my channel at-**

** user/Mangalover4869/videos?flow=grid&view=0**

**My name is Mangalover4869! Please enjoy this chapter and except my deepest apologies… **

"Akane!" Shinichi rushed back into the room where Ran had been, but she was gone! The doctor looked around to see is she was anywhere, but there was no trace of her. He sat on the bed and looked around, then noticing something vital to the murder. In the trash can was a loop of fishing string. Picking it up, he went to the next room and found another there too. He smiled the smile that meant he had solved the murder. Her trick had tricked him at first, but she could not fool high school detective, Kudo Shinichi. But who he was worried about was the other detective, Hattori Heiji.

He rushed to the discussion room, but was too late.

"You were the murderer! This fishing string is proof of that! You looped it under the door and into the pocket like I showed with officer Megure!" Heiji pointed at the old man, Tsujimura-kun.

"Ah, Kudo-kun! You just missed Hattori-kun's excellent discussion!" Megure cheered.

'Looks like I won this one…' Heiji smirked. There was no way he could lose, or so he thought…

"Unfortunately your theory was wrong…" Shinichi smiled.

"WHAT!? It was perfect!" he protested.

"The key was in the inner pocket of the victim, and if I recall, his pants were tight on him. There would be not was that you could thread it into his pocket from under the door." Shinichi closed his eyes and crossed his arms in a confident looking way.

"Impossible! I'm sure I thread it though the inner pocket!" Heiji walked over to Megure, who was his assistant from the project and fished for the key. It clattered to the ground, obviously in the outer pocket. "WHAT?"

"And the way the keys were in his pocket would never fit with your idea…" He cut short when he heard a sound from behind him. Turning around he faced someone who he hadn't seen in a LONG time. "Ran…?" She looked at him with Shinichi's surprise reflecting on her face. "Your back!" He stood there in awe.

"Ya…" Ran looked at the ground. "But, please go on with your discussion, we all want to hear it, right Megure-Kabu?"

"Yes, we all want you to tell us, Kudo-kun!" Megure conferred.

"Greeting can wait I guess…" Shinichi held his head. But he knew that he had to go on, he had to look good, especially in front of Ran who he hadn't seen in so long. He held his breath, "the murderer was you, Tsujimura Kimie!" He pointed his finger at her.

"Wait just a minute, Kudo-kun. She has an Alibi with you! Who could she murder him?" Megure protested.

"Because she was killed in front of us."

"WHAT! He was already dead when we got into the room!" Hattori complained.

"No, what proof do you have of that? He was killed with a very strong poison that can kill in an instant! I bet she drugged him first and put on the opera so that is he woke up! When she went to shake him, she poked him with the needle."

"Then why did I find fishing string in the trash can where that old man went?" Heiji figured.

"Kimie-san put them in all the trash cans so that where ever her father was, it would be there. I found about three more in other places in the house! She most likely put the needle in her keys. I bet if we looked, we would see a ridge where the needle was. And I bet the needle would fit in perfectly too." Shinichi crossed his arms, impressed with himself.

"Wow, Shinichi. That was AWESOME!" Ran complemented. Shinichi blushed.

"Hey Ran, are you okay? Your sweating a lot…" Shinichi pointed out. Ran gasped. She was burning hot, well in both ways~…

Kimie confessed everything. About her relationship with her husband, bla blab la **(Don't want to Copy-write too much…) **she was taken by the police to go to court. Ran fell against a book shelf, in pain.

"Ran! Are you okay?" Shinichi looked at her. Even Heiji who had never met her went over to help her. Of course she knew him, but she never knew he looked like THAT… a child's perspective is much different than that of a high scholar. When small, she didn't see his face that well, but man he was hot! The two boys bent over her, overwhelmed she stood up and swayed to the door.

"I'll get the doctor!" Heiji and Shinichi ran off. Ran took that as a chance to escape. This was the same feeling she had when she was Akane turning back into herself. Does that mean that she was turning back? So soon? She stumbled to the stairs, everything was blurry. Her vision dubbed, she swayed back and forth.

"RAN! I brought the doctor!" Shinichi came running off, but only to see Ran fall backwards down the stairs. When he ran over, all he saw was her jacket and a cloud of smoke. "RAN!" He ran around trying to see where she went, and saw… the bathroom. "Ran are you in there?" he said nervously. He didn't want to bust in on her private moment, but he busted in only to see Akane, wearing Ran's shirt like a dress.

"Shinichi…" She mumbled. She still felt dizzy. "Ran just left saying she had to go somewhere. But she said that she would miss you…" She suddenly collapsed due to her high fever. Heiji beckoned the doctor to care for Ran, and she was carried away. Shinichi just sat in his chair, thinking.

'Why was Akane wearing Ran's cloths? Where had Ran gone? Why had Akane disappeared and Ran showed up?" Those two made him suspicious. 'Wait, could they possibly….' Shinichi grew wide thinking about him own thoughts. 'Could they possibly be the same person?' He dropped the pencil he had been twirling between his fingers. 'Na. This is reality, not some Shonen Manga book! **(Yes it actually is…) ** But the two seem to have some connection; they looked so very alike too. Their personalities are similar too. Maybe…?'Shinichi lifted his legs up on the chair and huddled into a ball, putting his hand on his chin overthinking the possibility. Akane and the professor did seem kind of close… maybe Ran was his Guinea pig and he had created some invention that took ten years off of someone's life. Just maybe…

**Sorry for the shortness and the break… I will try to post tomorrow to pay off. Please don't get mad for my break. But please check out my YouTube channel with the link above! THANKS!**

**Please Review! (Follow and favorite if your awesome!) **


	14. Chapter 14

**I admit this is like the only time I put up a chapter right after another when I promised. Please enjoy chapter 14! Also, I ONLY GOT 4 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! (At least the last time I checked… that would be 9:30 PM 12-13-12 since I'm writing the first half today and finishing the second on Friday then posting it…) This chapter is for all the other Jewish people out there! HAPPY HANUKAH! (Yes I will write one for Christmas too since the majority of people aren't Jewish.)**

**For all the mad people, I have taken out THAT part about the real event. **

Ran sat alone on her sleeping bag on the floor of Shinichi's room. She had been alone for most of the weekend since Shinichi had been flooded with cases lately. Currently he was working on some case involving a play. Some person had killed someone durring a musicle and was able to hide their act compleatly.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were all busy, and she couldn't call Sonoko without revealing her identity. There was only one choice, to see her father. She stood up and headed for Mouri Detective Agency. She slipped on her shoes and locked the door behind her. She had only seen him once since she shrunk and that was when she and professor Agasa went to explain the situation. She had to pull her father off her before she could leave. Naturally he didn't want her to live with Shinichi either.

She knocked on the door and opened it ajar. Her father was sitting at his desk smoking a cigar and drinking beer. He looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. He was watching TV and all of a sudden he grabbed the TV and yelled "YOKO-CHAN!" Ran smacked her forehead. Nothing had changed, just more messy since she wasn't there to clean up for him. The house was even more of a pig stile that usual.

She cleared her throat and he noticed her. His cigar fell out of him mouth and he ran over to her. "RAN!" He pulled her into a fatherly embrace. "How I missed you! Did that detective geek do anything to you?" He said skeptically.

"No, I still haven't told him my identity. To him I'm Hanazaki Akane." Ran looked at the ground.

"So nothing happened right?" her father pressed.

"Nothing."

"Good, I was so worried about you!"

"Before anything happens, turn off the TV, put the beer cans away, clean up your cigarettes and look at yourself in a mirror! This place could not possibly be worse!" Ran turned away.

"Sorry, I tried to keep it as clean as possible, it COULD be worse you know. And looking at you so young makes me feel young too!"

"When I was young you were cleaner and more organized then your messy personality now! And mom was still here! If mom was here it may be better…" Ran looked at the ground.

"Well, I can always call her, right?" Kogoro tried to cheer her up. "Why did you come here anyway? Do you have a reason?"

"Ya… Shinichi was been so busy that I have been all alone. I'm just lonely. They my other friends Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko are all busy so I have no one and nothing to do." Ran smiled her painful smile.

"Come here, whenever your board. I will always welcome you. And if you ever want to move back forever, feel free! This place is always open!" He bent to his knees and put his hand on her shoulders.

"I know, I know so very well." Ran bowed her head. She pulled her father off her again and said her farewells, leaving her father clawing the ground teary eyed. On her way out, she stopped by her room to expect it. It was covered with dust. It was expected though; she hadn't been home in a little over two months. She grabbed a broom, which was huge for her and started to sweep up. The dust floated in the air, making her cough. Why did things have to be so harsh sometimes?

Finishing, she washed her bedding and put away some of her cloths. Wouldn't need them for a while. After that she left, hoping that her father would maintain the house while she was absent. But she knew it was useless, no way the house would be clean when she returned.

She returned home to see that Shinichi had also.

"Yo, Akane-chan, where have you been? Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"I was out, and why is it so important to you?"

"Oh I see, getting all snotty with me now? Well if you really want to know it's because I want to know how to deal with little kids because I hope to have my own one day… maybe with…" He stopped, blushing madly.

"With Ran?" She snickered.

"…Perhaps…" This made Ran also blush. Does that mean that he… wants to…? He wants to marry her, then take things to the next level? NA! He must be joking! She waved the thought aside like a fly that was buzzing around her head.

"I have to do some homework, so leave me alone please…" Ran left the room in order to hide her red face. If he was she was blushing, he may make the connection on her identity and then everything would go downhill and self-destruct. She really didn't want to self-destruct, it was not on her "To do" list. She still had plenty of life left to live.

Since she had no homework, she took out volume 7 of Yaiba that Mitsuhiko had lent her. It was actually quite addicting! But she knew keeping her identity a secret would be as hard as memorizing one million digits of Pi and then resisting them all. This was not easy task!

**Guess where I just came from? THE HOBBIT! If you watched it, please tell me in a review. Talking about reviews, please give me more this time! I WANNA HIT 200!**

**So please review if you haven't already gotten the idea!**


	15. Chapter 15

**MERRY CHARISMAS! Even as a Jew, most of my family is christen, so I still celebrate it! I hope everyone got good and not embarrassing presents unlike me. My mom got me the WORST present EVER! Embarrassing *Blushes* Please enjoy this chapter, I hope I can finish it before Christmas ends! Please check out my chapter for Christmas Eve I put up for The Believable yet Unbelievable Truth! I would love to hear about your favorite thing you got today! Oh, and I also got my first watch and 50$! So that makes up for "THAT"**

**Dang, not getting any inspirations right now! Gotta think… how to start it?! How about this?**

"Shinichi, come and see this!" Ran beckoned the detective geek over the computer. "Look at this new YouTube video that was just posted!"

"What is it?" Shinichi looked at it.

"Kyarypamyupamyu's new song!" **(Okay, I know fashion monster came out 3 months ago, who cares!) **Ran pressed play and the two gazed at the screen with piercing eyes, you know, like how everyone looks while watching a video…

"Well, it's interesting… you know Ran also likes Kyarypamyupamyu…" Shinichi said when it finished.

"Oh, really?" Ran laughed a fake, cheesy laugh that said 'please don't think anything of it!'

"Are you excited for tonight when we open presents?" Shinichi nudged Ran with his elbow.

'What would a kid say?' Ran thought. "YA! I LOVE PRESENTS!" Ran jumped up with her hands in the air. You know, typical kid stuff. Ran looked to her right, looking at the Christmas tree covered with colorful decorations. **(I don't know if they celebrate Christmas the way we do in America, but they do now)**

This was the first time she had ever celebrated Christmas with Shinichi before. She was always with her family and he was always with his. Apparently his parents would be coming at 1 PM, it was currently 11:49 AM. Ran kind of has a chill about them coming, she had played with Shinichi so much as a child that one of them may recognize her as Ran. That would not be very good, not good at all.

Maybe they wouldn't notice? Maybe? Ran hung her head. She looked at the tree again, there were still no presents under its spiky branches.

"Shinichi, why haven't you put the presents under the tree?" Ran said, overcome by curiosity.

** "**Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot! I have to go get them now…" He rubbed his head embarrassed by his procrastination.

"You mean you STILL haven't got them yet?" Ran held up her hand, Shinichi backed up. Like Ran, Akane was also a master in Karate.

"Have you gotten mine?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, I just need to put it under the tree…" Ran puffed out her chest, gloating.

"Well, mine will be there soon! Maybe… I'm not the greatest wrapper…" Shinichi grabbed his coat and wallet and ran out the door. 

"That guy…" Ran clenched her hand into a fist, the anger emanating from her fingers.

Shinichi was~

"I wonder what she would like?" Shinichi scratched his head, stumped. Even as a detective, he couldn't tell what a girl her age would want. 'Wait, Akane may be Ran! Maybe I should get her something Ran would like… after all if I'm wrong, they do have similar taste…' Shinichi looked though the shelves, looking for a book or something. Maybe if Akane showed interest in it, it would prove she was actually Ran. He wasn't really sure…

He was about to go to another store to find something a bit better, but saw something that struck his eye. He grabbed it off the shelf in a moment and went to the front desk to purchase 'it'. On the way home he bought some wrapping paper and a bow. The bow may make his terrible wrapping skills a little less noticeable… maybe.

It was worth a try! He had to think hard and not forget the most important things, the wrapping and Akane's temper. Both could be scary sometimes.

When he arrived, his parents were already there, waiting for his return. They hugged and greeted in a 'hello… um… okay, what to do next…' way. You know, the awkward reunion. Shinichi hadn't seen them is so long, he was kind of annoyed that NOW they showed up. He had been waiting for them to return.

Before Shinichi had come~

"Boring, why did Shinichi have to wait till last day?" Ran complained to herself. Very annoying for a person like her who were on top of things.

There was a ring at the door, Ran looked at the clock, 1 PM. It was the Kudos. A chill rumbled through her, would they recognize her? If they did, would they tell Shinichi? But Ran knew that she had to answer it, she would feel bad if she didn't…

Ran went to the door, and opened it just enough that she could see out of it. It was in fact the Kudos, Yukiko and Yukto! Over kill. Both of them looked at her with curiosity, maybe Shinichi hadn't told them about 'Akane'? Possibly.

"And you are?" Yukiko scratched her head, confused why there was a little girl there. "I guess Shinichi has really be busy while we were gone…" Yukiko tilted her head.

"NO! IT'S NOT THAT!" Ran complained.

"Just joking, your too old, Shinichi didn't have a kid at age eleven! We were still here when he has that age!" Yukiko teased, making ran kind of annoyed. "But really, who are you?"

"I'm Hanazaki Akane, I'm staying here since I have nowhere else to go… long story." Ran shook hands with the Kudos, pretending this was their first meeting.

"I must say, Akane-chan… you look a LOT like Ran-san when she was your age!" Ran froze like a popsicle. "But of course your different people! You're like ten years apart from each other!" Yukiko laughed. "But really, do you and Ran have any relationship? Her younger sister that I'm just not aware of? Speaking of which, if Ran home? I want to say hello!"

"Um, maybe not… she's on a trip!" Ran waved her hands in the air.

"Where?" Shinichi's dad asked.

"Sorry I forgot!" Ran said the truth, she had forgotten her reason why she was gone. Typical right?

After talking a bit, Shinichi returned with a bag and wrapping paper…

"Killer of the Santa legend." Yukiko looked away, but then tackled him with a hug.

**Sorry this couldn't come out on Christmas… I was celebrating with Christen family. I almost could upload it, but had to go to bed even though it would only take about 20 more minutes to finish it and upload it… but MOM wouldn't let me! So this is a bit late. Part 2 will be coming out tomorrow! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I lied. I didn't update for over a month when I said it would be one day. I'm sorry, and also from now on I will only have bold text in the end, not in the beginning like this and NOT in the story. Also, I made a mistake. Shinichi's father's name is not Yukito, it's Yusaku. I knew it wasn't Yukito, but since I had no internet where I was at that time, I could only look it up now. It's kinda weird writing a Christmas chapter over a month after… too bad. **

True, Shinichi had just squashed 'Akane's' belief of Santa, like she ever believed in the first place… Yukiko was just really happy to see Shin-chan after so long. When was the last time she had seen him? Middle school? They couldn't remember.

"Oh, you got Akane a present? A bit late…" Yusaku said with delay.

"Shin-chan… you better let me wrap it for you. The present I mean. You're horrible at wrapping things, they always end up looking like death its self…" Yukiko slipped her hand around the bag's twisty paper handle and applied a small amount of pressure to loosen Shinichi's snake death grip on it. Shinichi protested, but then Yukiko tugged as hard as she could, while glaring at Shinichi. Shinichi backed off and let her wrap it. That was probably safer anyway.

Yukiko shooed Ran out of the room to make sure that she would look. Once Ran had left, Yukiko pecked inside the bag only to coil back.

"SHINICHI! Why did you get Akane-chan THIS!" She started to strangle Shinichi by the tie.

"Because *Cough cough* She *Gurgle* Likes that *Splutter* Kind of *Choke* Stuff!" Shinichi replayed, trying to pry his mother's hands from his tie. Shinichi gasped for breath.

"Honey, you didn't have to be THAT extreme!" Yusaku padded his wife on the shoulder.

"But he got her Shiver! The one by Maggie stiefvater! Do you even KNOW how much romance and not her age appropriate this is!" Yukiko swatted Yusaku away like a fly.

"She's more mature then she looks!" Shinichi protested.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT GOING TO WRAP THIS EVEN IF YOU BEG ME!"

"Okay then, I'll wrap it…" Shinichi looked at her, know what his mother's response would be.

"Fine, I'll wrap it just because you suck at wrapping things. But it's not going to be my fault if she doesn't like it or starts to think like the characters in the book!" Yukiko looked to her left and snorted.

She took the book out now, along with the wrapping paper. She appointed Shinichi and Yusaku to be her fetchers so she could get tape, scissors and a ribbon to go with the bow Shinichi had gotten. Nether Shinichi or Yusaku were very good at wrapping, so they left Yukiko to finish it.

"Pssss," Yusaku Whispered in Shinichi's ear once they were far enough away from Yukiko that she wouldn't hear them. "I got a present for Yukiko, but I'm not very good at wrapping, can you help me?"

"You're asking ME?"

"Maybe we can work together to make it look nice! I already got all the supplies for it, they're down in the study…"

"What is it?" Shinichi asked with wide open eyes.

"You'll see when we get down there will you not?" Shinichi saw the logic in this, so he just followed his father down the windy stares. Step by step, they soon got to the end of the stares. The ground leveled to a flat wooden floor short hallway, which lead to the magnificent glory of the study. Books surrounded the two of them from every direction, the present could be anywhere. Maybe even behind a book or something!

"Well…"

Yusaku calmly walked over to the right and scanned the rows of books, soon he found the one he was looking for. But instead of taking it out, he took his finger and went directly down from that book so that his finger was on the ground bur lined up with where the book was. Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

He took out a sharpie and drew a small black line right where his finger was, after he had moved his finger so he wouldn't write on himself. Taking a stand, Yusaku walked backwards right to the point where if he walked further away he wouldn't be able to see the line anymore.

"What are you doing?" Shinichi was confused.

"Just watch…" Yusaku then turned around, facing his back the way he had come and took out a book on the shelf, revealing the present behind.

"Couldn't you have just memorized which book it was behind…"Shinichi said, confused.

"Ya… but that would just be so boring you see." Shinichi's father laughed. "Now… let's get to the wrapping!" The two wrestled with the present for about 45 minutes. When stepped back, admiring their work. It looked like they had taken someone's head, taken about 20 small sheets of different wrapping paper and taped them all on. As the final touch, they both tied a string around it on one side, then placed a bow on top.

"We finally finished!" Shinichi and Yusaku heaved on the ground.

"Now… let's go give it to her!" Yusaku grabbed it and the two both hurried up the stairs. They placed it next to the other presents, which both looked like the work of a museum. Yukiko had wrapped the books in a simple read and green plaid design. She had a ribbon tied nicely around the book with the ends curled. As a final touch, she had placed the bow in the middle, giving the present a certain glow to it.

Ran had also wrapped it nicely. Her present was in a nice rectangular prism, included with blue tie-dye wrapping paper, a black ribbon and a blue bow.

The two boys put their mismatched present next to the other two, making them stand out even more.

A little bit later~

"Here Akane-chan, this is from Shinichi-neichan!" Yukiko gave Ran Shinichi's present.

"Let me guess…. You wrapped it?" Ran pointed at Yukiko who laughed the kind of laugh you hear from the bad girls in anime. Like in Ranma ½…Kodachi.

"How did you know?" Yukiko tried to act feeble, like she had no idea what Ran was talking about, she obviously did.

"Because Shinichi and Yusaku-kun could never do this…" Ran said bluntly. Both Shinichi and Yusaku took a bullet to the chest. Ran slowly opened the present, then everyone saw her eyes light up. "Did Shinichi get this for me? I have been wanting this for SO long!" Ran played right into Shinichi's trap.

'So Akane really is Ran…' Shinichi smiled in his mind.

"Thank you so much Shinichi!" Ran flung her arms around Shinichi's neck and held him tightly. Shinichi blushed. Does this mean that Ran was hugging him?

Next Shinichi opened his present from Ran, it was a new detective book that had just came out. Of course Shinichi was delighted since he had really wanted to read that book, so even though he knew this was Ran, he hugged her too. This time it was Ran's turn to blush.

Finally, Yusaku presented the present from him. Yukiko poked it like it may contaminate her if she got closer. Yusaku pressed her on.

"Come on, open it already!"

Yukiko slowly pealed the wrapping of just to see a bunch of crumpled up paper in a ball, taking that off she saw another layer, but this time it was tightly wrapped tissue paper around a small box. After pealing that off, all that remained was a small jewelry box. Inside was a pair of pearl earrings. There was silver around the pearl, giving it this brilliant bright glow.

"Oh Yusaku…" Yukiko hugged her husband then the two held each other in a tight embrace, lips connected as one. Both Shinichi and Ran blinked them thought of what it would be like to kiss each other like that. They both wanted it badly, and yet neither of them knew that the other wanted the same thing.

"Yusaku… the truth is I did get you a present, but it's not under the tree." Yukiko padded in to the other room and brought in a flat rectangular box. Opening it, Yusaku almost lost it. He was so happy.

"How did u know I needed a new laptop?"

"Because your old one is crap…"

"True, true… But how did u know that?"

"Take a wild guess…"

While the two argued with each other, Shinichi pulled Ran out of the room.

"What is it Shinichi? Do you have something to tell me?" Ran said, totally unaware that she was about to get framed. "Why do you need to talk with me alone?"

"I just have a question to ask you…" Shinichi said, looking directly into Ran's eyes.

"Well, go on," Ran smiled, clueless of the circumstances.

"Akane and Ran… they're the same person. Am I wrong?" Ran just stared at Shinichi.

**I will most likely update on Valentine's day. I'm back into the writing mood! SO sorry for the long wait. I didn't get any inspirations at all! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Before u continue, know that I skipped a chapter. Chapter 6.5 will be comeing out shortly. I didn't relize till a little while ago. I'M SORRY! Since today is the 30th of April, I'll say it will come out in the next few days. No joke this time, when I make a mistake I really want to fix it as soon as possible!**

**Well, I got into even MORE trouble… so mom took away my FanFiction account. Now I don't know HOW she hacked into it, but she changed the e-mail and password. If anyone has any ideas on how she may have done it, please PM me so I can prevent it happening again. Seriously! I finished this chapter LONG ago, but I couldn't put it up. SO SORRY!**

There was a large thump and a grunt of pain. Ran looked around still in a daze from her sudden awake. Shinichi was lying on the ground in his pajamas. He must have rolled over the side of his bed in his slumber. At least it was almost the time they woke up on a normal morning so Shinichi and Ran didn't miss out on any extra sleep. They got ready, and sat down for breakfast. Since they were a little earlier than usual they were able to sit down peacefully, no wolfing down their food today!

Ran left with plenty time to spare. Shinichi stayed at the table reading the morning paper. Ran hoped he would leave on time and not get stuck up with some puzzle again.

A few days earlier, both Ran and Shinichi had themselves all ready and were about to leave when Shinichi yelled and rushed back inside. When Ran had peaked in she had seen Shinichi gazing intently on the paper. She had done the wrong thing and waited for Shinichi to finish. They were late in the end.

Ran didn't want a repeat of that so she just left the rascal. And when she had gone to the same school as Shinichi she had always wondered why he was late so much. She shook her head, to think that this was what he was always spending his time on. Just because he was a famous detective and could easily solve any case doesn't mean he can solve the case of getting to school on time.

Ran actually bet that Shinichi wouldn't want to go to college because he knew everything about his job, or so he thought. Ran still though that any person who wants to be successful in life must go to college or else they may live in the dump when they grow up.

Ran arrived to school with time to spare. Ran plunked her bag down on her desk. There still was no one sitting to her right. She rested her chin in her hands and sighed. When was she going to have some company? She was getting board of having nothing productive to do also. She wanted something to come up. It's not like she could do karate the way she did back then when she was sixteen instead of seven. She didn't want to hurt anyone badly.

The teachers slid open the door and went to sit by her desk. After taking attendance she announced to the class, "Today we have a new student with us today, so all please treat her kindly."

'So it's a girl…' Ran thought. Maybe she could make her a friend if she was nice. Most the girls in the class weren't the type of person who becomes her friend. Ran was very picky on her choice of friends.

"Her name is Haibara Ai-chan." The teacher waved towards the door which had been slid open just enough that someone would walk though comfortably. A small girl, about the same height as Ayumi slowly walked in. she had dirty blond hair with a perm. Ran could see all the boys around her turn bright red, which was to no surprise, because this transfer student was quite the cutie. She looked like the intelligent mature type. She stood up to the whole class and introduced herself.

"I'm Haibara Ai, nice you meet you." She said in a cold voice. Without any signal she walked right over to where the open spot next to Ran sat. Haibara sat down without another word. All the boys in the class moaned, they wanted to sit next to this new transfer student. Mitsuhiko to sat next to Ran's left seemed like he was confused, Ayumi, Akane or Haibara?

Ran sighed. She took a quick glance at Haibara. Looking at her more carefully she noticed more things that made Ran doubt her being a child. Her eyes were the most obvious part. Instead of having innocent eyes life the average six year old, her eyes looked as if they had experienced many hardships, way too many for a child. She had the eyes of someone who had lost something very important. This scared Ran.

Even though she was nervous, Ran stretched out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Hanazaki Akane. Nice to meet you!" Ran waited, but Haibara never even glanced at Ran, which made her feel bad. 'So much for a friendly hand shake if she won't even look at me,' Ran thought.

This had the same pattern repeated over the course of the day. Ran would sit next to Haibara; she wouldn't even blink an eye. Tried to strike a conversation with the doll faced girl, nothing. It really was starting to annoy Ran.

Finally she couldn't stand it any longer. The bell rung and everyone started to pack up to go home. On her way out, Ran kept her eye pealed on the new student Haibara Ai-chan. She hesitated at the door, waiting for Haibara to exit the premises.

When Haibara exited, she followed. She followed for a while until it dawned on her; this was the way to her temporary home too! Soon she could even see Shinichi's house, did she really live so close to her?

Haibara continued to walk forward and didn't even blink at the Kudo residence. Instead she entered the place the right of that. To Ran's astonishment, Haibara calmly walked straight up to Professor Agasa-san's house and opened the door like she had done it for all her life.

Ran just stood there, open jawed. What exactly was going on here?

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE HUGE WAIT! I really and sorry. I promise, and this is a real promise that you will NEVER have to wait almost 2 months for a chapter ever again! (at least for this story) **

**I also have gotten addicted to Bleach, so I will soon be releasing a Karin X Toshiro romance. For all you Bleach fans, stay tuned!**


	18. allert

This is me saying sorry 4 the mix up. Chapter coming out this weekend! Chapter 16.5. goes between chapters... K it's probably obvious...

Sorry 4 the huge break. Had 2 focus on finals. Then vacation...


End file.
